1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic alarm wrist watch and particularly to a silent alarm wrist watch adapted to provide an alarm by means of an intermittent vibration applied directly to the human wrist.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have hitherto been proposed various types of electronic alarm wrist watches. The conventional electronic alarm wrist watch consists of a time standard signal oscillator, counter means for counting the output SECOND time pulses from a frequency divider, display means for displaying the time to which the alarm is set and/or present time, preset means for presetting the alarm time and an electric buzzer for producing an acoustic sound at the preset time.
Ordinarily, the wrist watch is made small in size, and it is difficult to mount therein a large battery which has a large current handling capacity and thus to produce a large acoustic sound. This feature is inconvenient for a person who is working in a noisy area such as an airport, construction work area and so on. For a person who is working at a hospital, theater, a council chamber etc., where the noise is limited, it is also very inconvenient to use an acoustic sound electronic alarm wrist watch.